A Change In Scenery
by DrTBrennan
Summary: Temperance Brennan can hardly breathe with everything that is happening. With the need to escape from the world around her, she takes a trip across the country to the best teaching hospital on the west coast, Seattle Grace Hospital. This story falls around the time period of right after finding out Zack is the Gormogon's apprentice and before the LVAD wire arc on Grey's Anatomy.
1. Flight

**Bones/Grey's Anatomy Crossover Fanfic**

**Title:** A Change in Scenery

**Summary:** Temperance Brennan can hardly breathe with everything that is happening. With the need to escape from the world around her, she takes a trip across the country to the best teaching hospital on the west coast, Seattle Grace Hospital.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, nor do I have any affiliation with Bones and Grey's Anatomy.

**A/N (for those who have not read "New Beginnings"):** This story falls around the time period of right after finding out Zack is the Gormogon's apprentice and before the LVAD wire arc on Grey's Anatomy. Please keep in mind that this story does not directly follow the storylines of both Grey's Anatomy and Bones. That being said, Addison and Burke will still appear. Mark will have just been an attending at Seattle Grace for a month or two. Even though it is before the LVAD wire arc, Derek is not with Addison, and is not in a relationship with Meredith at the moment. Finn is still in the picture. Booth and Brennan are not yet a couple and do not have Baby Christine.

**A/N:** I decided that my writing in "New Beginnings" was quite horrendous, in my opinion. Some of the characters seemed a bit out of character, which felt odd to me. Though, I'm glad that you all liked the story. "A Change in Scenery" will just be a better written version of it.

* * *

**Chapter One:** Flight

Temperance Brennan felt as if she was trapped in a nightmare that didn't end. A terrifying nightmare that keeps on playing in her mind, even when she tries to make it stop. One in which she could not run away from, even if she ran at a hundred miles per hour, and felt the need to scream 'uncle'. For a moment she was that teenaged girl again, who was abandoned by her family at Christmas. She was the girl scrambling alone in the dark, searching for a place to call her home; a family that would not desert her. But this was not dream. It was real, and the evidence of it was streaming down her face. It was just an hour ago that she learned that Zack was the Gormogon's apprentice. It came as a shock to them all, especially her. For someone that had an IQ that paralleled her own, she was surprised that he would succumb to the Gormogon's ways. Again, she felt betrayed by one of her own.

At the top of the steps, Seeley Booth was watching her with an aching heart. He could count only a handful of times that he had seen her cry. Each time it pained him to see her so dejected and vulnerable. From those few tearful moments, he had a pretty good idea of what was flashing in her mind, and it worried him. He did not want her to believe that she was alone, and that even her second family was pulling away from her. He prayed that this unfortunate event did not cause her to build the walls back around her, shielding herself from the world. It had taken him three years to knock down a few bricks, which was enough for him to be declared as one of her best friends. Though, he secretly wanted their relationship to be much more than being just best friends and partners.

Glancing down at the envelope in his hands, Booth recognized that Zack had not meant to be drawn into the mess that the Gormogon had created. Though, he had found Zack to be quite irritating at times, he knew that the young scientist had looked up to his mentor and was truly accepting the consequences from his mistake. Looking back up, Booth took a step down the metallic staircase, prompting Brennan to immediately halt her sobs. She quickly wiped away the tears from her face with the back of her hand, hoping that he did not see her cry.

Frowning slightly from her actions, Booth took the remaining few steps to reach her, before he sat down beside her. He read Zack's acceptance letter to her, while allowing her to fall into his embrace. Occasionally, he would hear her sniffles, but he could tell that she was beginning to accept the unfavourable incident. As he ended the letter, Brennan's tears were becoming more pronounced, which she was delicately wiping away.

"It's alright, Bones. Let it out," Booth whispered, resting his head atop of her's. "It's okay to cry."

He pulled her into his chest and stroked her back gently, trying to soothe her as she cried. Brennan accepted the comfort and security Booth offered. She cried silently into his chest; her tears dampening his dark t-shirt. He could care less about his shirt though. All that mattered was his Bones, and that she was O.K. He gently kissed the top of her head, but did not expect her reaction. Her quiet, yet heart-wrenching sobs suddenly halted, to the point that she lifted her head from his chest. She stared at him with glassy eyes filled with a mixture of shock and confusion. Brennan knew that this kind of gesture was one of many that they had shared before in the past. However, for some odd reason, she felt that this moment was much more intimate than anything they have ever shared. Heck, it felt even more intimate than the passionate kiss they shared under the mistletoe, and that one had tongues!

Booth was staring back at her, looking deeply into her eyes, his heart beating madly. Her eyelashes were shimmering from the tears, but what he really noticed were the change in colour of her eyes. They altered from a taupe grey, to a brilliant shade of cerulean blue. Beautiful, he thought. He brought a his left hand up and gently ran his thumb over her left cheek, brushing away a teardrop that lingered there. His incredibly soft touch made Temperance's breath falter. She was paralyzed by his softened eyes, a creamy chocolate brown that sparkled. She had never seen them like this before.

Both of them were unconsciously moving closer together by a force that was almost magnetic. Their eyes never leaving the other's, until only a breath separated the two of them. It was then that Booth took the leap of faith, and brushed his lips over hers like a delicate whisper. She hesitated for a brief second before surrendering to his intoxicating lips. Warmth flooded through him, which he converted into passion. He put everything into the kiss. It was his opportunity to show her that he was with her all the way, that she will never be alone again. It was his way of telling her how much he loved her. However, all too soon, she pulled away with a horrified expression etched onto her face.

"I'm sorry," Temperance breathed softly, rising up from the steps. "We...we can't. We're partners. Partners don't do this."

With that, she fled up the staircase and through the door, disallowing Booth to respond to her words. She did not understand what had just happened. It all seemed to be a blur. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she escaped from the one person she trusted with her life. Deep in her heart she was aware of her romantic feelings for him, but she knew that what just happened was just a spur of a moment. Brennan knew that he did not have the same sentiments as she did.

He was just comforting me, that's all. He does not love me. He's just my partner, my friend. My best friend.

She headed to her office and gathered her belongings, before heading to the parking lot. She needed to leave and have a some time to herself without distractions. She thought perhaps taking a vacation for once in her life would benefit her. She would be able to cleanse her mind and remove all thoughts about decaying bodies, Zack, and most importantly, Seeley Booth.

Meanwhile, Booth was completely dejected. He slumped on the steps, hanging his head in disappointment. He blamed himself for pushing her beyond her limits, for making her run away. Everything had felt so right for that brief moment. The rest of the world was on a standstill, while he was drifting on a cloud. For a second, she was his and his life was complete. Now, everything hurt, his lips, his mind, and his heart. His entire body was drained from the passion that was pumping through his veins a minute ago. He ran his right hand through his hair in frustration, prior to picking himself up. Crestfallen, he dragged himself up the steps and through the doors that she just sprinted through.

There is no use trying to talk to her now. I'll try tomorrow.

Little did he know that Temperance Brennan would not be at the Jeffersonian tomorrow.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated.** The more reviews, the faster the updates.  
Thanks!


	2. A Jar of Hearts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, nor do I have any affiliation with Bones and Grey's Anatomy.

**A/N:** So you read the Bones side of the story. This chapter will be about Grey's Anatomy. As a reminder, Derek and Addison are not together, but Meredith and Derek are not a couple. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two:** A Jar of Hearts

Seattle Grace was a ticking bomb waiting to explode with all the tension building up in it. The intimate relationships between the surgeons around the hospital proved to be a great problem. Burke and Cristina refusing to speak with one another, and George not standing up for Callie to his friends. However, leading for forefront was the previously, infamous love triangle of Meredith Grey, Derek Shepherd, and Addison Montgomery, which was also known as a pentagon with Mark Sloan and Finn Dandridge in the mix. Though they may appear civil towards each other at times, the tension that arose from it could have been cut with a knife.

Addison Montgomery was questioning everything in her life. She had just divorced Derek, after they attempted to rebuild their marriage. No one knew yet, however, because with all the gossip around the hospital, they did not want to put more fuel on the fire. She did not and could not blame Meredith Grey for any part of her failure of a marriage. Her marriage was already doomed when Derek and herself became unsuccessful in communicating with one another back in New York. He had become absent in her life, which made her feel lonely and unwanted, which ultimately, lead to her having an affair with his best friend. In her mind, the decision and finalization of the divorce was the right thing to do because she knew they both had fallen out of love. However, her heart felt empty, like a bottomless pit that she managed to fall into. When did my life become so complicated? she often asked herself. She did not remember having such a complicated life before her affair with Mark Sloan. Everything was easier. She was in control of her life. Now, she did not have the faintest clue.

So there she was, sitting on a gurney, in the middle of the hallway, contemplating her life, especially her love life. Mark Sloan's presence everywhere proved to make her life even more confusing. He had come to Seattle because he apparently loved her, yet he was sleeping with nurses, left and right. There was no point in denying that he acted like a manwhore. She had felt an attraction towards him since they started their affair back in New York. Now, the appeal was growing stronger now that she was single again. Unfortunately, his sexual habits around the hospital left little to desire. She did not want to be one of many women he happened to be in bed with. Until he stopped his behaviour, she would pretend that their relationship was strictly platonic.

Meanwhile, with a cup of coffee in her left hand, Meredith leaned against the counter of the Nurses' station writing up the post-op chart of one of her patients. However, her writing hand was frozen, not a single mark decorated the sheet. Her mind lingered on the encounter she had with Derek in the stairwell. All the horrible comments he made about her secretly broke her heart all over again. She had been subjected to abandonment before, but she never felt as deserted by someone than by him. Everyday her heart felt as if someone was clawing it, which she had not experienced in a long time before Derek decided to trample over it. It is done. She may have said it because he said it, but her heart was still yearning for him. Although, she was still furious at him.

Regardless of her anger, she was still able to sense his presence around her. Meredith could tell that Derek was watching her, like a hawk at his prey. He was standing on the other side of the Nurses' station, talking to another surgeon. He nodded every once in a while, pretending to be interested in what his co-worker was conversing about, but he was more captivated by Meredith's presence. Calling her a "whore" was just a moment of rage that he regretted tremendously. Seeing her with Finn, and learning that she had slept with O'Malley was too much for him to take in.

Cristina walked towards Meredith with an unamused expression on her face. She was on the receiving end of Burke's silent treatment, all because she fell asleep on him during sex. Furthermore, she noticed the increased amount of tension between her person and McDreamy the McBastard.

"You do know Shepherd is staring at you like your dinner, right?" Cristina inquired, leaning her back against the counter with her elbows atop it.

"Well, he's a hypocrite. A complete jackass," Meredith muttered, putting down her coffee and making sure no one else heard her. "He has no right to stare at me like that. McBastard."

"Oh what did he do?" Cristina asked, already slightly annoyed by Derek.

"He basically called me a whore. He has no right to call me a whore! He chose Addison. I didn't tell him to choose her. I told him to choose me. So he cannot call me a whore. Bastard!"

"I think I'm going to need to break his face in!" Cristina replied in support of her person.

"No need. I gave him a piece of my mind. We're done. It's over."

Just as Meredith responded, her pager started beeping, breaking their conversation.

"I have to go. The Chief's paging me," she stated, grabbing her charts and coffee before sprinting down the east corridor.

Derek had watched Meredith leave the Nurses' station, after his conversation with Dr. Nelson. He was completely uninterested in what the other doctor talked about, as it had nothing to do with medicine. He had heard little pieces of her conversation with Cristina, and was ashamed of himself from what he was able to hear. He was still in love with her, but he had chosen Addison because he refused to just throw away eleven years of marriage. He owed Addison to another try when it was partially his fault that their marriage failed back in New York. However, their rekindling marriage did not last long, as they were officially divorced. The love between Addison and himself was not there anymore.

"Stop looking at her!" Cristina scowled at him, snapping Derek out of his thoughts.

"Dr. Yang, may I help you?" he frowned, having not heard what she had said.

"Ok, look. You listen to me, Shepherd, and you listen clear!" she snapped. "You chose your bitch of a wife over Meredith. Then, accuse her of being a whore because she is trying to move on from an ass like you?"

"Now, wait just a second! I'm your attending. You can't talk to me like-"

"No! You're not talking when I'm talking. You don't freaking scare me!" Cristina hissed. "Who do you think you are to call her a whore?"

"You are ruining her life with your indecisiveness," Cristina continued, but with a calmer tone. "Make up your mind."

"Choose her, otherwise, grow a freaking pair and learn to accept Meredith with someone else who won't break her heart over and over again!" she finished with a growl, before leaving him to contemplate.

He knew everyone was watching him. It would not be soon before the entire hospital found about his stupid mistake, since gossip spread faster than disease at Seattle Grace. With a sigh, he quickly walked off towards his office for a moment to himself. He already knew that the Chief would probably give him his mind later, seeing as Richard treated Meredith like his own daughter. Additionally, he recognized that he would be hearing from Meredith's circle of intern friends quite soon.

Miranda Bailey had discreetly watched the entire scene unfold from the staircase. She did not understand how such an brilliant up and coming surgeon with the medical prowess in her genes, like Meredith Grey, be involved with such a brainless man. She was also baffled by how such a talented neurosurgeon with the complete McDreamy charm, like Derek Shepherd, could treat her intern as a toy. She understood Shepherd's reasons for staying with his wife for the brief while, but at the same time she agreed with Yang's arguments. There were many moments where she wanted to knock some sense into that thick head of his. At the rate that everything was going, it did not seem likely for them to be a couple any time soon. However, she had a feeling that in the end, they will be. Secretly, she wanted them together, just like everyone else who saw that they were made for each other.

* * *

**A/N:** More reviews equal faster updates. (: Hugs, kisses, and cookies for everyone!


End file.
